Hard Candy Christmas
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Named for the first song. Gretchen and Ferb fiction. WARNING: This is a breakup fiction. I see you Ferbnessa fans out there, sorry to disappoint you but Ferb doesn't get with her. Gretchen decides it's time for her and Ferb to go their separate ways. Ferb doesn't want her to go, but she explains why she has to leave in song.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. They are owned by Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy Marsh and Disney. Do you think if I owned them you would be reading this? The answer to that would be a giant NO! You would be watching it!  
OCs: None  
Rating:  
A/N: I apologize to those of you whom are waiting for the newest chapter of Kidnapped!, 2nd Dimension Worries, and Mechanized Mayhem in Danville. My Flashdrive broke and it holds the only copy of the story, so in the meantime I hope to upload some short stories until I can get the flashdrive fixed.  
A Second Author's Note: I do not own any of the songs in this fiction. Both versions of the songs in here are the Dolly Parton version from The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas. And if you ask if I am too young to know about that movie then the answer is yes, yes I am, but good thing for DVDs XD.  
**_  
It was a few days until Christmas. The snow was falling thickly. The chestnut haired woman's arm was caught by a green haired man. It was cold enough that you could see thier breath. The woman downcast her head. The woman had a guitar case. She had already sent her stuff ahead. They were both bundled againist the cold. The man had tried to convince her to stay. This was his last attempt. The two twenty- four year olds didn't want this to happen, but it was. The woman was very frim in her descision, but the man wanted her to stay.

"I'm sorry Ferb, but I can't stay here anymore" Gretchen Adler stated fixing her dark blue eyes on his.

"But Gretchen," Ferb began, Gretchen stopped him with a hand. She pulled out a guitar and strummed a familar song, one that he would hear the country music stations playing.

_Hey, maybe I'll dye my hair _

_Maybe I'll move somewhere _

_Maybe I'll get a car _

_Maybe I'll drive so far _

_They'll all lose track _

_Me, I'll bounce right back_

_Maybe I'll sleep real late _

_Maybe I'll lose some weight _

_Maybe I'll clear my junk _

_Maybe I'll just get drunk on apple wine _

He flashed back to when they first turned twenty-one. That Christmas, they had shared a kiss under the misltoe. With the light taste of the Apple wine on thier lips.__

Me, I'll be just

_Fine and Dandy _

_Lord it's like a hard candy christmas _

_I'm barely getting through tomorrow _

_But still I won't let _

_Sorrow bring me way down_

_I'll be fine and dandy _

_Lord it's like a hard candy christmas _

_I'm barely getting through tomorrow _

_But still I won't let _

_Sorrow get me way down_

He flashed back to the day after college graduation. He got a frantic call from her. Her father had died. He remembered rushing back home to comfort her.

_Hey, maybe I'll learn to sew _

_Maybe I'll just lie low _

_Maybe I'll hit the bars _

_Maybe I'll count the stars until dawn _

_Me, I will go on_

_Maybe I'll settle down _

_Maybe I'll just leave town _

_Maybe I'll have some fun _

_Maybe I'll meet someone _

_And make him mine _

He remebered the day they first started dating. The day he swore he would never let her go. The day he realized that she meant more to him than Vanessa Doofenshmirtz ever did.  
_  
Me, I'll be just_

_Fine and dandy _

_Lord it's like a hard candy christmas _

_I'm barely getting through tomorrow _

_But still I won't let _

_Sorrow bring me way down_

_I'll be fine and dandy _

_Lord it's like a hard candy christmas _

_I'm barely getting through tomorrow _

_But still I won't let _

_Sorrow bring me way down_

_I'll be fine and dandy _

_Lord it's like a hard candy christmas _

_I'm barely getting through tomorrow _

_But still I won't let _

_Sorrow bring me way down_

_'Cause I'll be fine _

_(I'll be fine) _

_Oh, I'll be fine_

He believed her. She was always strong. She was a former Fireside Girl. There had been mistakes on both thier parts. He knew he did things he would forever regret. She also did somethings that she would forever regret and never forgive herself for.

"There's nothing I can say to make you stay?" He asked.

Gretchen shook her head and started playing another song. 'I will always love you' by Dolly Parton.  
_If I should stay _

_Well I would only be in your way _

_And so I'll go, and yet I know _

_That I'll think of you each step of my way_

_And I will always love you _

_I will always love you_

_Bittersweet memories _

_That's all I have and all I'm taking with me _

_Good-bye, oh please don't cry  
_He started to cry. She wiped away his tears as she continued singing. She also had tears in her eyes but she refused to let him wipe them away._  
Cause we both know that I'm not what you need_

_But I will always love you _

_I will always love you_

_And I hope life will treat you kind _

_And I hope that you have all _

_That you ever dreamed of _

_Oh I do wish you joy and I wish you happiness _

_But above all of this, I wish you love _

_I love you, I will always love you_

_I, I will always, always love you _

_I will always love you _

_I will always love you _

_I will always love you_

A taxi pulled up and honked it's horn. She gave him a sad smile and got in the cab. He said one final thing as the taxi exited his sight.

"And I will always love you too"

**The End.**


End file.
